In those eyes
by Silver Scribes
Summary: Permanent Hiatus. Rei centred fic, ReiHeero. Basically the girls are transported to the GW dimension and they have to find their way back, but the thing is after they have been there a while, things happen and will they want to leave?
1. Brown hair and contacts

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zero, zip.  SM and GW are credited to their respective owners.  

A/N: hello.  This is my second story on FF.net and I hope I will get some reviews for this story; it is Rei centred and it does include the other inner senshi.  I'll let the readers (if there are any) vote on pairings.  I refuse to have Rei and Wufei because that has been over done, Rei and Duo also because I honestly cannot see this couple.  Other than those two you are free to vote for couples.

**Brown hair and contacts**

She ran through the plant-infested park/woods aware of the dark 'clouds' forming ahead.  She knew that those 'clouds' were in fact negative energy being formed above the battleground she was heading to.  Trees cascaded down a slim fading path; she dodged through nettles and stray branches intent on helping her friends.  The way she was going her fuku would be battered before she even got to the battle.

After what seemed like an eternity she reached a clearing that lead to a long desolate road.  Thunder and lighting raged on ahead which was no doubt Makoto getting pissed off.  Cutting through side roads her eyes searched for any signs of her friends.  

She rounded a corner and the stench almost knocked her off her feet, there were dead bodies upon dead bodies of youma that were slowly disintegrating into nothingness, these were the youma destroyed by the scouts, not sailor Moon, but despite the smell she ran on until she saw the figures of her friends.  

She jumped gracefully onto a wall careful not to make any noises, walking on the top of the wall she flipped up into the air and onto the branch of a tree that was right in the heart of the battle where the rest of the senshi were.  Dropping in on the battle she sent a huge fireball hurling towards a herd of youma and said to her friends, "hey guys, sorry I'm late".

Venus tied a love me chain round a dozen youma "hey Mars you're getting as bad as Sailor Moon", she joked glad to for help to arrive.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon shouted, not before dusting the vile creatures.  

Wave after wave of monsters came at them from all directions and as the monsters came the senshi fought.  Sailor Moon tried to lighten the mood "Hey Mercury, do you think I should die my hair brown, keep it long of course," she stopped to round kick a green and orange youma coming towards her "ooooooh, I could get green contacts, hmm maybe violet or no maybe hazel-" 

"Shut up!" Sailor Mars screamed while sending three burning disks into the youma right behind Sailor Moon.

"Mercury, what the hell is going on here?  It's like for every youma we kill another five appear" Jupiter shouted towards her friend.

The ever-present mini data computer could now be seen in Mercury's hands as she scanned the dark energy above them.  Seeing what she was doing Venus and Mars shielded her making sure that no youma came within 50meteres of her so that her scan could be completed.  

"It's that damn cloud above us.  It's some sort of dark energy that creates these creatures and the more it grows the more youma there will be!"  Mercury said.

"Well how do we get rid of the energy?" asked Mars.

"That's the thing, we can't.  It's some kind of magic and our magic has no effect on it.  I tried" she continued,  "Guys we have lost a considerable amount of energy, so I think it's best we just teleport out of here gather our strength and come back." 

 The rest of the senshi agreed.  Jupiter freeing Sailor Moon from the arms of a forest youma joined the group; they formed a circle, their hands joining with their leader in the middle.  As the circle was formed none of the youma's or their attacks could touch the senshi, it was like a kind of force field had been formed around them.

"Sailor Moon think of something quickly!" Mercury ordered.  The senshi focused their energy to help them get to whatever it was Sailor Moon was thinking of.  A bright light flashed and they were gone.     

____________________________________________________________________________

A/N that was a very short chapter I know but it's only the beginning, it's kind of an experimental because I have never done crossovers before.  Please tell me how you think I did, I know my fight scene was bad but fight scenes aren't my speciality.  


	2. And you are?

Disclaimer : I own nothing, nadda, zero, zip.  SM and GW are credited  to their respective owners.  

A/N:  Well I have had reviews! Yay! Also I realised I made a small mistake in the last chapter I put the word "die" instead of the word "dye", my bad.   The thank you's are at the end.  This might seem very Duo centric in the beginning but I needed him there to make a point.  I'll wait until the further chapters to decide on the pairings.  Anyway here are the votes on pairing so far. 

Rei/ Heero = 3

Rei/ Trowa = 3

Rei/ Milliardo aka Zechs = 1 (I'm intrigued)

Rei/ Wufei = 1 (I really don't want to do this pairing)

Rei/ Quatre = 0

Rei/ Duo = 0 (I refuse to do this pairing)

 **And you are?**

Rei groaned inwardly, her eyes flickered open, looking down she saw that she was no longer Sailor Mars. She had de-transformed and she was now in ordinary clothing.  

She sat up from her position on a soft leather couch.  Couch?  Yes she was on somebody's couch, in somebody's living room, she looked around the room, in somebody's mansion.  

"You're up" said a cheerful voice from behind her.

She looked behind her to see a man with a long chestnut braid and stunning violet eyes, that could rival hers.  

"You're friends have been up for at least half an hour now.  They went into the kitchen to eat."

He smiled at her "My name is Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide-"

"But I never tell a lie" chorused the girls who were now filing in from between two large oak doors.

Minako looked at Rei "he already introduced himself to us earlier."

Rei looked to her friends in silence hoping they would get the hint to start explaining as none of them did she motioned to her surroundings, "Anyone gonna explain?"

Sighing Ami enlightened Rei , "We accidentally teleported into a different dimension in the future where the 'senshi' don't exist but different forms of _us _do."    

Rei looked at Ami then Usagi.  Something clicked in her mind "Usagi" she said slowly,  "what were you thinking about when we transported?"

Usagi began to look very worried for her safety "well about that, you see… I was thinking if I should dye my hair brown and get violet contacts."

Rei's left eye twitched with annoyance after she heard this statement.  

"Usagi"  Rei said taking a step towards the younger girl "RUN!"

Usagi started sprinting around the room jumping over chairs and almost breaking several ornaments, with Rei right behind her.  

The girls, used to their friends antics, talked between themselves. Everything would be fine unless Rei caught Usagi, then there would be trouble.

Duo looked at the two girls running about the room, the situation looking all too familiar to him.  Turning to Ami, Makoto and Minako "Sumimasen, aren't you going to interfere?"

They shook their heads simultaneously.   

Minako looked towards her leader and yelled "Hey Usagi, I thought you wanted to get hazel contacts."

Usagi stopped suddenly and pivoted towards Minako,

"Yeah I was going to but then I changed my min-"   Her sentence was stopped when Rei barged into her because she wasn't expecting the sudden stop.   Rei got over her shock of slamming into her friend and started ringing Usagi's neck, 

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MEATBALL HEAD!!!"

"Time to interfere"  Makoto said running to pull Rei off of Usagi.   Rei calmed down while Usagi caught her breath hiding behind Ami and Minako.

Four figures burst into the room, three of them with guns aimed and ready to shoot.

"What happened?  We heard yelling about someone killing someone else."  said a concerned blonde haired Arabian going by the name Quatre Raberba Winner. 

"No worries Q-man, just some tension in the room."  Duo said and then muttered "damn, those two are almost as bad as me and Wuffles."

"What was that?" Wufei Chang asked turning his gun towards the American pilot.

"Oh nothing."  Duo said quickly.  

Wufei grumbled something that sounded suspiciously  like baka then put his gun away.  

"Gomen minna."  Ami said always being the polite one.  " I think explanations are in order."

___________________________________________________________________________

Everyone settled down on the couches in Quatre's living room with drinks, with the exception of Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy who preferred to stand.   

"Well how about we start with the names?" Quatre said "I am Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Trowa Barton", said the tall boy with stunning green eyes, one of the covered by a large portion of his hair.

"Heero Yuy," came the static voice of the boy standing next to Trowa, he was well built with messy dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Wufei Chang," was the curt reply that came from the Chinese boy with onyx eyes and a very tight ponytail.

"Duo Maxwell I may-"

"we've heard it before Duo" said Makoto, waving slightly she said "I'm Makoto Kino"

"Minako Aino" she said with a wink.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino!"

"Ami Mizuno"

"Rei Hino."

"Now how you got here." Heero said in a voice as hard as steel

"May I just ask a question before we begin our story?"  Ami asked the owner of the house ignoring Heero's stony looks.   Quatre nodded at the blue haired girl.

Ami continued "Exactly what happened when you found us?"

"Well-" Quatre started but was cut of by who else - Duo.

"You see we were all just sitting in the garden minding our  business when I saw this faint glow behind a fountain, I was like what's going on?  Then we all ran behind the fountain" Duo was gesturing wildly with his hands as he explained, "the others were a bit freaked out but I was completely clam. Then we all just brought you  inside and put you on the couches.  The four of you woke up about the same time" he said pointing to Ami, Usagi, Makoto and Minako "and she woke up last."  the over zealous pilot said pointing towards Rei.  "After that the guys left me to look after you guys cause they were 'busy'"

"Explanations" Heero said again getting slightly agitated.

"How about we start from the beginning."  Usagi said explaining to the guys how each of the girls were from different planets also about the silver millennium.  At this the guys were rather sceptical, the girls were warrior aliens?

Usagi sighed and stopped she would leave the scientific explanation of how they got here to Ami, she could explain that better anyway.

Ami looked up her blue eyes scanning the silent room, "Well it seems that when we used one of our many gifts: teleportation, because Sailor Moon, Usagi was thinking about certain characteristics we ended up here, going through lord knows how many dimensions.  I have tried to contact the other world using our communicators but it seems that they can't work through dimensions."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Trowa who had been silent up until now.

Ami brought out her mini data computer and held it up, "this thing, it's the fastest and most comprehensive piece of machinery ever created, it works regardless of what time period I'm in."

Trowa simply nodded, now they were warrior aliens from another dimension with advanced technology, this seemed to be getting weirder by the minute to all of the pilots.  

Wufei rose from his seat and snorted " We are suppose to believe a couple of baka onnas who have come in here to tell us a whole load of bullshit?"

Makoto's eyes flashed dangerously as she got up and into Wufei's face "Look Wufei, firstly you  need to get the math right a couple would indicate two and if you could count there are five of us  'onnas', this would imply that you are the baka not us.  Number two if you don't believe us how about I prove it by shoving a lightning bolt right up your a-"

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:  That's the end of chapter 2, very sucky place to end it.  I know, I know it's majorly boring and it kinda sucks.  But I had to include the explanations of how they got there sooner or later and I thought that it might just as well have been sooner.  This chapter was very vague, sorry,  it will be a lot more detailed in the next chapter I promise!! Please review.  Here are translations to some of the Japanese words I used

Baka = idiot

Minna = everyone

Sumimasen = excuse me

Onna = woman 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :  **Talia Moon, Athena, Tiger Tiger2, Reijin, Flora, Jenny E, Lily, Firenze, Angelicmayuka, Angel-eyes56 and Sadie Joyce Myst Lady.**

Sorry if this isn't as good as the first chapter.


	3. We're going home, right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zero, zip. SM and GW are credited to their respective owners.

A/N: Hi again, I'm back. Thanks to those who reviewed! Thank you's and f*** you's are at the end again. 

Also something about the last chapter, when Rei was chasing Usagi, the reason I put that in was I just thought, if you just found out that your _leader _ teleported you into a different dimension because of a very stupid act, wouldn't you be pissed? I know I would, so would Rei's character. I don't hate Usagi though it may seem that way sometimes, I just find her slightly annoying at times!

Pairings, they will be decided very soon, the results for the nest chapter will determine them.

Rei/ Trowa = 7

Rei/ Heero = 7

Rei/ Zechs = 2 (anyone else going to vote for this couple?)

Rei/ Quatre = 1

Rei/ Wufei = 1 (again I don't wanna do this couple)

Rei/Duo = 0 

****

We're going home, right?

Minako stood ahead of Makoto, her hands covering Makoto's mouth stopping her from completing her sentence. Minako's blue eyes glowered directly into Makoto's green ones clearly telling her to calm down. Makoto nodded and Minako let her hands drop, she then sat down Makoto followed her friend to her seat, not before giving Wufei a dirty look.

Seeing this Duo snickered behind his hand as did Quatre, this even arose a smirk from the two ever silent pilots: Heero and Trowa. 

Rising from her seat Ami said "I know that you guys are rather sceptic, if I were you I wouldn't believe us either." She looked to her friends "Girls I think it's time they met the Sailor Scouts."

Each female occupant of the room nodded and pulled out their transformation pens. They began their conversion into the sailor senshi:

"Mars crystal power," Rei said when she began her transformation into the eternal warrior known as Super Sailor Mars.

"Mercury crystal power," could be heard from Ami as her change to the soldier known as Super Sailor Mercury occurred. 

"Jupiter crystal power," yelled Makoto as her alter ego Super Sailor Jupiter appeared.

"Venus crystal power," Minako cried thus replacing her with Super Sailor Venus.

"Moon eternal power," those three words changed Usagi into the being known as Super Sailor Moon.

The five girls struck their poses when their transformation was complete. 

Five girls where equip for battle and five guys mouths were left agape. Jupiter grinned snidely at Wufei and placed a slender hand on her hip, one eyebrow rose towards her hairline completing her cocky stance. The Chinese pilots cheeks reddened slightly, not that he'd ever admit it of course.

Venus smiled, a happy flirty smile, " See we're hot _and _we have super powers!"

Mars rolled her eyes, sending her friend a glare that clearly told her to shut up. The senshi of fire turned to the guys, "Do you believe us now?" she said her voice holding an edge to it. An uncomfortable silence followed this statement. Mars groaned inwardly, she didn't mean to seem bitchy, it had just come out that way. She continued, "It's no matter anyway, we're just going to transport our way home and we'll be out of your hair." 

The girls held hands and formed a circle with Sailor Moon in the middle

"Usagi, you had better be thinking of home or I swear I'll-," Mars began 

Sailor Moon nodded her entire face turning red at Mars' comment. The girls closed their eyes and concentrated all their power but were unable to transport. 

One of Venus' eyes popped open as she looked at her surroundings, "Errrr, aren't we meant to be back home now?"

Mercury nodded, "We are but," she paused taking out her mini data computer she scanned each of the girls and the imperial silver crystal held by Usagi, Mercury continued, "Well it seemed that our last transport has used up all of the power from the crystal, which as we all know takes at least 1month to regenerate from a complete power failure. Ladies it looks as if we're stuck here."

"You are joking aren't you Mercury, I mean you honestly aren't serious, " Mars said an anxious look on her face. 

Mercury shook her head. 

"There's no other way for us to get home!" Mars exclaimed

Quatre cleared his throat nervously in order to get Sailor Mars' attention, "Miss Rei, I understand your apprehension at the thought of being stuck here, as you guys are here already I'd be more than happy to let you stay until you can find a way home."

The corner of Mars's mouth lifted slightly in what could only just be classified as a smile. Her eyes closed and her fuku dissolved leaving her in ordinary clothes, her eyes travelled over her group of friends as they did the same.

Rei looked at Quatre, "That's really kind of you Quatre but we can't accept your offer, it would be too rude, I'm sure that we can cope out in this dimension by ourselves." Rei began heading towards the door, the others hesitantly following.

"Where would you go?"

The low monotone voice of Heero Yui startled her.

"We'll find our way. We're _big_ girls," Rei said to Heero sarcasm lacing her last sentence. 

________________________________________________________________

A/N: That's it for now, I just thought that I'd update as it's been a while! Please review to let me know what I've done wrong and if by any tiny chance I've done something right!

****

Bloody Love: Thank you for your review, you actually reminded me I hadn't updated in a while.

****

Piper: Thanks girl for the support I really appreciate it**. **

Joanna2 : Your review was noted, thank you.

Worthy of: Firstly learn how to spell your name and secondly I rather like my story so I won't be taking it off the net anytime soon and thirdly hun don't call me dear.

CCE: Thanks girl but it's mostly a Rei fan fic!

Lizzette Faith Reyes: Thanks for the review I absolutely adore you for voting Zechs/Rei but I don't think I'm gonna have enough votes for that couple.

Sylphmaiden: Thanks for the encouragement, it might be Rei/Trowa it might not, we'll find out.

****

Minx: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter.

****

Rayena: Thanks girl! Your review was one of the most enthusiastic I've had yet!

Tiger Tiger2: I liked that line as well!

DragonStar: I know what you mean I'm sick of Rei/Wufei as well, anyway I hope you like the story.

Reisama: Thanks for the review.

****

Talia Moon: Thank you for your review, I thought Rei trying to kill Usa was funny as well!

Pikachu3: Thanks, I think.

****

Anime Sweetheart: Thank you for your review, the other girls probably will be paired up as well but for now I'm just focusing on Rei.

****

Angel eyes56: Thanks for the encouragement.

Rambling Naiad: Um…thanks I guess. 

To your first point, I'm not a huge fan of Usagi's no but I'll deal.

Second point, I obviously didn't make it clear, the youmas destroyed by the senshi die and rot, the youmas destroyed by Sailor Moon dust immediately.

Third, read the opening to the story

Fourth I'm just lazy, I could not be bothered to have them hold out to tell them, heh. 

****


	4. The Moon and the stars

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zero, zip. SM and GW are credited to their respecter owners.

I'm back again. Thank you's at the end…again. People we have a winner….

****

Rei/Heero : 11

Rei/Trowa : 9

Rei/Zechs : 2

Rei/Quatre : 1

Rei/Wufei: 1

Rei/Duo: 0

I'm sorry if you didn't get the couple that you wanted, I hope you will continue to read. I have started writing a Rei/Trowa story it's called 'Fairy tales' it will be short but hopefully good. I'll post it ASAP.

There is the addition of a new character coming soon *squeals with joy*, I'm in love with my "mystery" character!

Oh yeah one more thing, I think you'll find that there is a word in there that's not actually a word I made it up.

****

The Moon and The Stars

Heero was tempted to roll his eyes but instead he looked at the girls with a blank expression. Did Rei and her friends honestly believe that they could survive in a dimension that they had been in for all of two minutes? Heero had to grudgingly agree with his sexist friend, some women really were pig headed. Quatre had just offered these girls a place to stay until they could get back to where they came from but pride wouldn't let them accept, it was pathetic.

"Where would you go?" the words left his mouth before he had time to stop himself. Rei turned sharply, her raven hair swaying violently behind her.

" We'll find our way. We're _big _girls now," Rei said to Heero in an almost taunting voice. 

This time Heero did roll his eyes but kept his mouth shut. Rei's features were set into a fierce scowl intending to intimidate him, the unintimidable. Yet her stance was broken by the look in her eyes. Her eyes held something and it wasn't anger; her eyes held an immense sadness and a glint of betrayal. As he looked into her flowing violet orbs he knew it wasn't just pride preventing her from accepting Quatre's offer, it ran much deeper than that. 

Rei scowled once more and headed out the door, her friends reluctantly in tow. Sighing, Heero shook his head then gazed out of the window, seeing that nightfall was almost upon them, he watched the last of the sun fade over the horizon. The sky turned from a deep purple colour into the darkness that was night. Less than a minute later a shriek was heard from outside. In the blink of an eye all five pilots were up and out the door, ready for a fight. 

Heero's eyes searched frantically through the dark, obscenely large driveway for the five girls, his heart pounded unbearably in his chest until he saw silhouettes of female figures. He stopped suddenly when he realised they were not under attack but instead staring at the sky. He craned his neck to look at the now vivid black sky with the moon shinning brightly, the diamond stars twinkling beautifully against the darkness of the night and the five colonies hanging numbly in the air.

"What are those?" squeaked a usually confident Rei.

"The moon, stars and colonies," replied Duo not really seeing the wonder in their eyes he continued, "what happened we heard someone scream?"

"Colonies? What the hell are colonies?" Exclaimed Makoto her eyes wide.

"Not so powerful now," Wufei muttered a self satisfied smirk stewed on his face seeing the onna that had threatened his well being earlier a little overwhelmed. 

Mako turned her head away from the beastly machines in the sky to glare at Wufei. She had never wanted to hurt someone as much as she did in the short time she had known the myopic idiot that was Wufei. Wufei returned Makoto's glower with just as much annoyance. The glaring match continued between the two and onyx and hunter green clashed.

"I sense a love connection," squealed Minako, clapping her hands with joy. They may be stuck in a parallel dimension but at least she got to interfere in someone's love life.

"So do I," Usagi chirped in but then focused on the matter at hand, "yeah what are the freaky 'colony' things you were talking about?"

"The colonies are the product of an over-populated earth, advanced technology allows humans to live on the surface," these words floated eerily in the air. Nine eyes turned to see Trowa casually leaning against a tree, hands placed in his pockets, looking towards the sky. His expression was almost wistful but it being Trowa you couldn't really tell.

Duo broke the silence, "Yeah, I would love to stay out here and chat in the freezing cold, but could we _please_ go inside, I'm freezing my ass off!"

"We were just leaving," Rei said turning towards the mansions gates.

Hearing this Duo moved into his puppy dog routine. Making his eyes large and glassy looking he walked in front of the girls (effectively blocking their path) a cute pout on his lips. "Don't go, stay"

Minako, Usagi and Makoto stifled giggles at the sight in front of them. Ami smiled slightly and Rei rolled her eyes at Duo's antics. Duo seeing that the only thing he was succeeding in was tickling their sense of humour threw himself at the girls legs and grabbed on to the first thing he could which ended up being Ami's legs. 

"Don't go please. You have no idea what it's like all I ever see is Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Wufei!" never missing a beat he turned towards the pilots, "no offence," turning back to the girls he continued, " Jesus I see Wufei's face every single morning and trust me Wu-man is not a morning person!"

"Injustice!" Wufei said his hand grasping the hilt of his precious katana. 

Trowa looked at the turmoil before him, Duo sprawled inelegantly on the ground clutching on to Ami's legs while she in vain tried to walk, Wufei seething in anger gripping his katana so hard that his knuckles had tuned ghostly white and the girls laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their cheeks.

Trowa stepped away from the comfort of the trees shadow into the moonlight, "Girls I think that Quatre-Chan is right in offering you a place to stay. It makes sense as you guys have no money or knowledge of this dimension. You didn't even know what a colony was and I'm pretty sure that's not the only surprise you'll be running into here. At least stay the week until you can finally get on your feet," Trowa finished his striking emerald eyes twinkling with hope.

"We accept," Usagi declared a little too loudly complementing her posture which suggested the pride she was feeling at being able to make a good decision.

Rei's eyes snapped up at Usagi's verdict, there was a reason she didn't want to stay here, she was getting very strange vibes off of the guys especially Heero, it was just something about his cold exterior that gave her the creeps. Grabbing her princesses arm she dragged her off to a secluded spot in the trees surrounding the mansions dirveway away from inquisitive eyes. 

"Usa, we can't stay here, there something that's just off, please reconsider," Rei pleaded.

Usagi looked pensive for a while before turning to Rei and chirping, "Rei if you think something is so off and these guys could possibly be dangerous don't you think that it would be best if we stayed here and find out what it is that your sensing?"

Rei's eyebrows creased in thought, she hated to admit it but her meatball haired friend was right, sighing she held her hands up in defeat. Usagi smiled, deep dimples appearing on her cheeks. 

* * *

Alright that's my first update of 2004! It's short but I hope it's at least semi-good!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed **DragonStar, AngelicMayuka, Tiger Tiger 2, Piper, Angel- eyes 56, Pryoaoi, Firako-chan, reijin, Bloody love, Talia Moon, Baby mar mar and Nanashi **who I forgot to thank in the last chapter!

In the next chapter we see who my mystery character is *squeals again*. 

Shameless plug: Also look out for 'fairy tales' my Rei/Trowa story coming soon.


End file.
